


Negative Things

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, gta verse, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing going on between Ryan and I. Less than nothing. There are negative things going on between us.”</p>
<p>Or, the one where everyone wants Gavin and Ryan to get together, but Gavin thinks they're stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Things

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I needed to happen for some reason. It came to me one day, and now this is the fruits of my labor.

“So when are you and Haywood gonna bang?”

Gavin nearly spit out his beer, “W-What are you talking about?”

“Come on, I see the way you two look at each other! We all see how you look at each other. It’s kinda fuckin’ gross, dude.”

“I don’t...” Gavin paused, filling the silence with a sip from his drink before deciding to just finish it. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

Michael rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Come on, Gavin, just admit it!”

"There is nothing going on between Ryan and I. Less than nothing. There are negative things going on between us.”

“Right. Whatever you say.” Michael returned to his drink while Gavin went to refill his.

Where did everyone get the idea that he and Ryan had something going on? They argued whenever they weren’t working. Hell, even when they were working they argued. They’d fucked up enough times because of it.  It was automatic.  As soon as both of the men were in the same place, some sort of argument would break out.

Sometimes it would start with gentle teasing that would turn into a shouting match.  Other times it would begin with one of Gavin's profound questions.  While everyone else would call him an idiot and ignore him, Ryan would try and answer it.  He had the patience even as Gavin would twist the question endlessly until Ryan got really quiet.  A lot of the time, it ended in laughter, and that was what Gavin wanted most of the time, he wanted to make the Vagabond laugh.  His eyes would light up and he would get dimples that wer-

Stop.

Gavin returned to his table and tried to forget the conversation ever happened in the gentle embrace of his drink, and the eyes of the stranger at the bar.

\---

When Gavin woke up the next morning, he still had the memories of what Michael mentioned.  But, through his throbbing headache, he couldn't figure out why he was naked and in an unfamiliar bed.  He sat up and groaned.  He needed to get his clothes and get home.

Gavin's sore back made collecting his clothes difficult, but he managed to do so without waking up his companion.  He took one glance at the mop of dark blonde hair before high-tailing it out of the stranger's apartment, fishing out his phone.  Once the door was closed, Gavin breathed a sigh of relief as he called Michael.

A displeased grumble answered.

"Michael why did you let me leave with some strange man?  Now I'm stranded with a hangover and sore arse!"

"What the fuck, Gavin, I'm not your caretaker.  Besides, you fucking told me you were gonna bang some random person to show that you didn't care about Ryan.  Of course, you picked some dude who looked exactly like him!"  Michael's cackle buzzed in the receiver.

Gavin raked his hand over his face, willing his eyes to stop feeling like they were melting out of his skull.  "Can I just get a ride back to my place?" He breathed, too tired to even deal with Michael's form of friendship.

The cackling stopped, "Sure whatever, dude." Michael yawned.  Gavin quickly(or as quickly as any sore, hungover man could) made his way out of the apartment, thanking any deity that would listen for the elevator, and exited the apartment.  The white light of the sun made him feel like he was melting, but he located himself and relayed the location to Michael before terminating the call.

The tired, defeated man sat down on the warm steps in front of building and leaned against the planter that was some of the only green in the entire city, and closed his eyes against the sun's assault.  He let the cool mid morning breeze wash over him, the sounds of cars driving by on a lazy Saturday morning lulling Gavin into a light slumber.  He wished Michael to be swift.

The peaceful moment Gavin was given was rudely interrupted by car horn blaring very loud, and for far longer than it should've, causing him to jump up.

"Bloody tosser." Gavin held his head, the constant drumming on his brain made the world spin and caused him to lose his balance.  When the spinning finally stopped, he looked up in search of Michael's car.  Except he couldn't find Michael's car.  He could, however, locate Ryan's car and he briefly wondered if spending the morning with the person who fucked him would've been less awkward.  But Gavin decided he just needed to get home, so he got into the car, trying to avoid looking at Ryan's shit-eating grin and jovial gaze.

"Good morning sunshine, did you have fun last night?" There was a smile in Ryan's voice, and it was obvious the man was holding back laughter.

"Sod off." Gavin murmured, pressing his forehead to the cool glass of the window.  He didn't want to deal with this right now, he felt like absolute shit.  There was just something about Ryan that made him want to poke fun back, but Gavin just felt like death.

"Hey," a surprisingly gentle hand touched Gavin's shoulder, and he couldn't help but take a peek.  "I brought you some medicine and some water, I thought you might appreciate it." He offered them forward and Gavin paused before taking them.

"Thanks." He popped the pill in his mouth and took a drink of the water.  The cool liquid lubricating his dry throat and bringing a little bit of life back to his body and brain.

As they pulled away from the curb, Ryan was unable to hold back his laughter anymore.  "So did you fuck them, or get fucked?"

Why did he have to ruin the moment.  "Well, Ryan," There was a steely edge in Gavin's voice, "not that its any of your goddamn business, I don't really remember much of last night, but judging by the aching in my lower back, I would say I got right done last night."

Ryan's laughter escalated, and Gavin began rubbing small circles in between his eyes.  "Why are you here, Ryan?"

"Michael said that there was no fucking way he was coming to get you, and that I was only one who might actually be willing to."

As the silence fell once more, Gavin pulled out his phone.

 

 

> Gavin: Why the hell did you send Ryan???
> 
> Michael: I wasn't going to fucking get your dumb ass
> 
> Gavin: But why RYAN??
> 
> Michael: I thought you would be forced to admit you wanna bang him
> 
> Michael: Lindsay wants to know if youre furiously making out yet
> 
> Gavin: I don't want to bang him!
> 
> Gavin: We only work together
> 
> Gavin: And besides, he hates me
> 
> Michael: Right.
> 
> Michael: You so wanna bang him.

 

Gavin tucked his phone away and leaned back.  He willed the car ride to go by quickly, he wanted to spend as little time as possible with Ryan.  Just Ryan's presence made forgetting the previous night impossible.  Sure the older man was attractive, but the chemistry between the two men was severely lacking.  they might work well together on heists, but it was only a matter of time before one caused the other to fuck something up.  Just the two personalities meant that neither cola allow the other to win.  It baffled Gavin that anyone could see the two men together in any capacity.

"We're here." Ryan's voice roused Gavin his half asleep state.

The hungover man stumbled out of Ryan's car and thanked him.

"Shake it off before tonight, Gav.  Geoff wants us over at his to plan the next heist."  Gavin nodded and slammed the door shut.  Before it clicked closed, he heard Ryan call after him, "Hope your ass feels better!" followed by his signature chuckle.

Gavin mentally strangled the man on the way up to his apartment.  He was absolutely insufferable.  Who would even want to fuck him anyway?  Sure he might be attractive, after all, he was a former model, but there was nothing else about him that was interesting in any way.  The man was a bloody psychopath!  The man could often be heard cackling as he ended the life of anyone who got in his way.  And he almost always wore that daunting face paint and that terrifying skull mask.  Though getting to know Ryan showed an entirely different side to the Mad King, The Vagabond.  His laugh was infectious and behind all of the blood lust was a quiet, nerdy man who loved to cook.  But no, there was no way Gavin was into Ryan. There was no...

Fuck.

\---

 Gavin was the last one to arrive at Geoff's that night.  He didn't want to call anyone to give him a ride.  There was no way could face anyone after last night and after the realization he came to that morning.  He had spent the entire day reflecting on his relationship with Ryan and came to a conclusion that he never thought he would come to.

Everyone fell silent as Gavin opened the door.  He sheepishly entered and went to take a seat, cursing the fact that the only seat left was next to Ryan on the love seat.  He lowered himself down and stayed as far from Ryan as the couch would allow.

"Where the fuck were you, Gavin?  We started like, a half an hour ago."

Gavin shrugged and looked at his hands, hoping no one would push the subject further.  He had avoided them this far.  But thankfully, when he glanced around the room, everyone had turned their attention back to Geoff.  Gavin closed his eyes and tried to focus on the heist, but he just couldn't with Ryan right next to him.  He could _feel_ him, even though they weren't touching.  And he definitely was hung up on the arm that rested on the back of the couch behind Gavin's head.

"-And Gavin and Ryan, you two are going to run interference.  You are gonna fuck shit up so the cops are scrambled while-"

"What!?  No!" Gavin interrupted, surprising even himself.

Geoff stared at him confused,  
"What do you mean 'no?'"

Shit. "W-Why do I have to be with Ryan all the time?  Can't I work with... with Michael or Lindsay or someone?"

"Fuck that, dude, you're going with Ryan because I've already done the planning, and I fucking say you're going with Ryan!"

Gavin sat back angrily, becoming even more upset at how his and Ryan's shoulders bumping together caused his heart to flutter just a little.

"I'm hurt, Gavin, hurt, that you don't want to work with me." Gavin tried to ignore him. "Is it because of this morning?  You're too embarassed that I know about you getting done up the ass-"

"Just shut your bloody mouth, Ryan." Gavin shot up, his hands clenched in fists.  "I hate you, you bloody moron." He punched into Ryan's chest before heading out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Gavin let himself breathe for a moment, leaning against the wall with his face in his hands.  This was fucking stupid and awful.  He slid down the wall until he was sat on the ground.  What the fuck was that?  He was acting like a proper idiot.

Geoff's door opened and closed again, but Gavin never looked up.  "What is going on, Gavin?"

Fuck off, Ryan, not now.  "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are suddenly so fucking angry at me?  I thought that this is what we do?  We tease and poke fun and, yeah we argue, but we work well together.  Hell, I'm pretty sure at this point, we count as friends.  So please just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I hate you, Ryan Haywood." Gavin's words were muffled by the hands covering his face.

"Is that true?" Ryan pulled Gavin's hands away to try and look him in the eye.  "Have you always hated me?  Or was it something I said?  Did I go too far?  Whatever I did, I'm sorry.  Really.  Please, Gavin-"

"Ryan?"

"Yes?" His eyes were so damn hopeful.

"Let go of me." Gavin pushed the older man away from him and stood up.  "I don't want to look at you." That's a lie.

"Gavin, please.  Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Go away," Lie. "Leave me alone," Lie. "Never speak to me again." Definitely a lie.

"Alright, if that's what you want me to do."  The man got up and headed for the door.

"I find you incredibly insufferable!" The man stopped, his hand on the door handle. "I thought I found you to be so annoying.  I thought that you had no redeeming qualities." Gavin gently hit his head against the wall.  "Did you know everyone wants us to get together?"

Ryan looked at the Brit in shock.  "What?  Really?"

Gavin nodded, looking at the man over his shoulder.  "I thought Michael was an absolute nutter when he mentioned it.  But you know what, Rye?" Gavin turned away from the wall to look at Ryan straight on.

"What?" Ryan took a tentative step forward.

Gavin went forward to meet him, hesitant at first, but suddenly emboldened by the need to do _something_.  With determination he moved his mouth to Ryan's ear.  "There is nothing I would like more than to have you fuck me." he breathed.

Ryan grabbed the Brit's face and crashed their lips together, pushing Gavin's back into the wall.  Gavin wrapped his arms around Ryan's broad shoulders, trying to bring their two bodies as close as possible.  He moaned into Ryan's mouth as he enjoyed the strength that kept him pinned to that wall.

Ryan pulled away, smiling at the disappointed noise that came from the younger man at the loss.  "I have a secret for you, Gav." He took a pause to nip at Gavin's ear.  "I've wanted to fuck you for a long time now." He moved his mouth down Gavin's neck and shoulders, pressing kisses into the skin and leaving little marks that would show the next morning.

Gavin very quickly loss focus of anything other than Ryan's lips marking him, Ryan's hot breath ghosting over his skin, and Ryan's hips rocking against his own.  He carded his hands through that gorgeous hair.  "Then just fuck me, Ryan Haywood." he growled.  Large hands grabbed at his ass and lifted him up. A giggle bubbled out of his throat at the urgency with which Ryan moved them to his apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ktkuma and also theloveandthestuff


End file.
